Spirited Away (After a year)
by Chihihaku182
Summary: It has been a year after Chihiro left the Spirit World and Chihiro misses Haku and Haku misses Chihiro will the both of them be able to meet and convey their feeling for each other?


**I am new at writing stories... but I hope you like it... . *bows***

**CHIHIRO'S P.O.V**

I kept staring at the window of my classroom... and one of my friends whispered at me.. "hey your spacing out again or your thinking of that dragon guy of yours?" really Rin can actually read my mind and the friend that I actually mentioned is Rin he's my bestfriend I guess... I kept thinking of Haku the dragon who helped me at the spirit world my first love...

"CHI-HI-RO! the bell has just rang!" Rin shouted at me

"I know I know.." I replied and so we went to the garden and I saw my teacher Claire the one who knows about what happen about the spirit world and she knows magic and stuff

"So what brings you here again?" she directly asked us

"Uhmm Claire I want to visit spirit world! please help me... I really missed all of them! Zeniba, Lin, Kajima, No Face all of them.. I missed them" I replied at Claire without realizing it my tears starts to flow

"Only them? or you actually really misses Haku..." she instantly smile and replied at me "I know what you feel Chihiro but the only one who can let you enter the spirit world again is Amaimon the earth god he controls the portals here on earth" she hesitantly avoided my eyes as if she was afraid that I might go to Amaimon and ask for help

"Is that the only way?" I asked her again Claire was about to talk but Rin just butt in to our conversation...

"Sorry to butt in but did you guys forget me? I am the son of Satan and about your problem Chihiro I am willingly going to help ya" he said it to me while tapping my shoulders

I stared at Rin for awhile.. I am bit shocked on what he said, I mean huh? your gonna help me? how? and then I turned my eyes to Claire..

"Don't ever think of doing it Rin.. I know what are your plotting..." she said and grabs the both of our hands "Let me take you guys to Mephisto he can help you"

Claire directly grabbed our hands and rushed at Mephisto's office...

Meanwhile at the Spirit World...

**HAKU'S P.O.V**

It has been a year... I hope Chihiro still remember me... I know it has been a year but for me it looks like a thousand years has passed by... I badly wanna see her! If there's only a way that I can see her...

"Hey Haku! stop dozing out there and start helping me!" Lin shouted at me

"Lin.. How can I meet Chihiro again..?" I seriously ask her

"You missed her?" she smiley replied at me

"N-No! I just want to see her" I blushed replying at her

"Ohh ok *smiks* hahah its ok if you don't admit it Haku... you can Zeniba or Yobaba for help" she replied after she said that and I went to a deep thinking...

It's true that those twin witches can help me but... I guess it would be dangerous if I do that I might hurt myself of Chihiro but nothing will happen if I won't try doing it so I turned myself into my dragon form and went to Zeniba's house..

**CHIHIRO'S P.O.V**

Claire dashed to her fullest speed... This feeling it has the same feeling when I was holding Haku's hand... I can't really forget that feeling... I wonder if Claire will actually gonna help me or not...

"Here finally arrived at Mephisto's office go talk with him.." she said it as soon as she open the door

Mephisto's office huh.. as usual the color pink and violet full of teddy bears and candies...

"Oiya..Oiya.. What brings you here? let me guess you wanted go to the spirit world again Chihiro?" Mephisto directly said it he really is a stupid guy...

"So Mephisto.. Am I going to help Chihiro or not?" Claire asked Mephisto

"Why don't you help her.. well I guess you still have to drop by and meet my idiot brother Amaimon and don't forget to bring me some souvenir!" Mephisto replied as he cast a spell on us...

Now where off to the kingdom of Amaimon...

**AHHHHHHHH! I hope I didn't mess it up! . It's my first fanfic! . please forgive me if there are some erasures.. *bows***

**Please follow it and thank you.. please wait for the next chapter! . **


End file.
